User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Firetruck Hi Monkeypolice188, I still think the number of passengers for the firetruck in GTA V is in error. This is a video from a test capture where I filled the firetruck with 8 actors: https://youtu.be/gHtUV9zA7bI As you can see, two actors are in the backwards facing "unusuable" seats. It could be that this only works for placing actors in a capture, but I don't see why it would be different with players. Perhaps when it was tested for 6, it was later fixed with a patch? Darkgreenmeme (talk) 21:21, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :That's really odd. Feel free to change it :) Monk Talk 15:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Test Track You're gonna facepalm hard, but... I didn't use any of that. When I added the stuff for XLS, I just used the speedometer. I drove on the same road as Broughy does and just waited for the speedometer to stop going up (top speed). Eventually the car stopped going faster than 98MPH (It went up to 99 but that wasn't kept long, it was just a half a second thing and only happened when the car went down the road a bit) so that was the top speed. I also recorded a video until I went up to 60MPH to get the 0-60 time. 15:27, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I drove on the same track as he did, and used the speedometer (actual one in car and trainer). I used fully upgraded cars as he did and compared with his results. Most of the time they were either the same or very, very, close. (Except 811, because framerate bug, and 900R for whatever reason). 16:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) GTA SA Mission Icons Hey Monk, I am thinking that can we use Mission Icons in GTA SA like we do in GTA IV and GTA V?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:40, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Go ahead, it's definitely worth it. Monk Talk 15:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Rebel You put the rear wheel on backwards :p 16:04, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :WTF XD It must've spawned like that. I'll update the pic soon :p Monk Talk 16:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Some useful info that could change a lot of pages https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5SOm2S-jtw This video proves that the "cut GTA SA missions" the TTDISA Mod restores is mostly just lies and made up fan stuff (like i actually thought but had no actual proof of) We gotta change a lot of stuff in the pages about those missions. (By the way, check out more of Vadim M, he does a lot of good stuff like this) RandomStunt (talk) 14:31, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I did the missions in the video already (except Doberman) :p 14:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, i just realized a few seconds ago after checking the pages. Nice job, heavy speculation is dealt another serious blow on the gta wikia. RandomStunt (talk) 14:51, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Template My opinion hasn't changed. I liked it when I first saw it on your sandbox and I still like it now. It's a lot cleaner and compact than the previous one IMO. Are you planning to do a similar one for pre-V games? 14:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Can do it for SA, not sure if III and VC have speedometer mods. LCS and VCS might be possible, need to dust off CheatDevice and see if it had a speedometer option. 15:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) About the general work I just wondering, if you have a bot, can't you just use your bot to do the general work?(changing "based off" or "based off of" to "based on") Rich Richie (talk) 09:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there, these are rather big tasks for the bot. I can't simply ask the bot to find all the pages with them words in them, nor can I ask the bot to go through every single (11,000) page and find them words. I have numerous abilities to get the bot to source pages from; "What links here" (involving asking the bot to work through a list of pages linked to a specified link), "Random pages" (which loads 500 random pages, of which can be duplicates each time I press "Randomise"), and also I can work from categories. These are the main sources to work from. ::I can get the bot to do that, however it can't do all pages at once. I usually get the bot to do repetitive tasks that take time, working through categories, fixing templates on certain types of pages (again, usually focused under a category, or template link), removing redundant page links, files, categories and templates, etc. I usually use the bot every month or so as I usually forget tasks to give it. Monk Talk 15:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC) yo Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Coquette Coquette BlackFin |makeyear = 1962 |dashtype = Dukes |carcols = there are a bunch of 32x16 rectangles with the primary color on top half and secondary color on bottom half |flags = Convertible Rich Car No Broken-down Scenario else is there |modelname = coquette2 |handlingname = COQUETTE2 |textlabelname = COQUETTE2 |genpreced = Coquette BlackFin |gensucced = Coquette }} *example infobox. information may in no way be accurate. Thoughts? 15:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :LOVE. IT. I have a similar fashion on my wiki, with different drop down headers like this. I think this'd be great to implement. How are we assuming the make year tho? We cant simply say the car is 1962 because, for example, its real life counterpart is :P Monk Talk 15:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Technically it's implemented already, too lazy to sandbox :p About the year, I just put the year in to show it's an option. We put that only if's it's specified in-game (for example Duster: 1930s) 15:50, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Awesome. I assume these headers aren't grouped so it isn't a permanent part of infoboxes for ones that don't have these fields implemented? I think it's great btw. Can you list all the dashboard names? Monk Talk 15:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Drop-downs won't show if nothing's there. Vehicle generation drop-down and fields shouldn't appear if a field is missing. Will get the "dashboard" (more like dials) names (and vehicles that go with it) soon. 15:55, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. I think I can work out which ones go with which myself, but go ahead and list em :P I think these additions are great. Monk Talk 15:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :FYI, all the yellow dials (like in Sultan RS for example) are "dukes". 16:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Fuckin hell. So what're the names of the base dash's? I mean, Banshee and 900R for example, share with Cheetah, Turismo R, Elegy etc. But have different colored dials. ::Btw, do we have Carcols.dat/gtav? We need this. Monk Talk 16:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC)